Nightwitch
by Lady Firebird
Summary: W/A/S Willow's tired of being ignored, so she and Spike head to LA, and Angel


Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. This means that none of the characters belong to me. If they did, then I'd be sitting in Aruba right now.  
  
AN. This is Willow/Angel/Spike! I've always wanted to do one of them... get your minds out of the gutter, What I ment was, I wanted to write some fanfiction about the pairing. So there.   
  
Nightwitch.  
By: Lady Firebird  
  
Willow stormed into her dorm room and slammed the door behind her. She was sick of it all. Ever aspect of her life seemed to be at it's lowest. She wanted to learn more magic, but there was no one to teach her. Her parents called and told her that they were selling the house and moving to France, and she needed to go and romove all of her things. But worst of all was that fact that Tara had left, a week ago. She said that she needed some time to find herself as a person, and not as the demon that her father told her she was. So, she left. And no one in the Scooby gang noticed. Buffy went on slaying, and complaining about the lack of datably guys on this campus. Xander and Anya were joined at the hip, and they noticed nothing but eachother. Willow had thought that maybe Giles would notice, but he hadn't. He had his nose in a book all week, trying to find information about the current demon terrorizing Sunnydale.   
  
Willow glanced down at the answering machine out of habit, and was suprised that there was actually some messages. She hit the play button.  
  
"Willow? Giles. I need you to look up the Massacre of -" Willow rolled her eyes and hit skip. There was no way she was working today.   
  
"Willow, are you there? It's Angel. Hey listen, I got your last e-mail, and you sounded kinda' down. Would you like to come and spend some time in LA? I have plenty of room. Get someone to drive you. We can get caught up. I even have some computer problems, so you feel at home. Call me back." Willow thought about it. She did have a break coming up, and it would be wonderful to see Angel. The two of them had a nice on-line relationship. At first it had been all about Buffy, and how things were in Sunnydale, but now it was more of them building their friendship.   
  
"Wills? Hey, it's Buffy. I just called to tell you that I took your History paper, you know the one that we have to pass in tommrow? Well, I just wanted to read it, and you know get ideas. But, I'm sorry Wills, there was a problem when I was slaying, and it involved fire, and your history paper -" Willow pushed the skip button again. She had worked forever on that paper, and Buffy had burned it. Willow scaned her desk and saw the disk that she had saved it on sitting right next to her laptop. Willow let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, Willow! It's Xander. I took your bike from your garage at home cuz Anya said that she wanted to lear to ride... she hit a tree. She's okay, but the bike isn't. Um... sorry?" Willow let out a small cry, and then tossed herself on the bed, burying herself in the pillows.  
  
"Red? Hey, it's me. My poof of a Sire called me at Giles' house, and told me that you might need a ride to LA. I'd be willin' You know I jump at any chance to get out of Sunnyhell. Just tell me soon, 'k? Oh, and hey, where'd that blond witch go? Did she hurt you Red. Call me. Later luv." There was a click, and the machine told her that there were no more messages. Willow got shakely to her feet and grabbed her bag. She walked to her closet and threw some in some clothes. She packed her computer and found some money. She then left the room, closing the door behind her. And went to go find Spike.  
  
A hour later she stood infront of his crypt, knocking on the door.   
  
"Come in, unless you're annoying, in that case... go away." Willow smiled sofly and opened the door.  
  
"I don't know. Am I annoying? Willow asked.  
  
"Never you pet. It's every one else that annoys me. You ready to go to the Poof?" Spike looked at the bags that Willow carried, and she nodded. "Well lets get going. If we leave now, we can make it before morning." Spike reached down and took one of the bags and held the door open for her. He liked this witch, and that was the only reason that he was going to see his sire.   
  
Later, on the highway, he finaly asked what was going on. "It's every thing Spike. I don't like what I've become there. I don't like the way the others are treating me, and I don't like the fact that no one, besides you, noticed that Tara is gone. She left a week ago Spike, and no one noticed because they were all wrapped up in their own lives to care." Willow looked out the window, and Spike looked at her, he was confused.  
  
"Um, aren't you upset that Tara has gone?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes... I loved her. But I know why she left, and it's important to her. So, I'm not angry at her. I'm angry at them." Willow paused and sighed. "All they need me for is research. They don't want me practicing magic. They think I'm bad at it. I'm actually really good, but they don't notice. Everytime I try a new spell, they tell me that I'm bad at magic, and should stop before I hurt some one."  
  
"I know you're a strong witch, otherwise I never would have tryed to kidnap you to get Dru back." Spike smiled at Willow and winked. "You probably could have done that spell." Willow nodded. "I'm glad that you were rescued though. I don't need Dru anymore." Spike looked over at the quiet witch again, and hoped desparetly that his Sire would know what to do with her. She was not happy, and somehow, that was affecting Spike. He didn't like that his witch was unhappy. *His witch? When did Willow become his witch?* Spike shook his head in sadness. *She'd never love me. She needs someone like the Poof, all full of soul like that. In fact, that was a good idea... set Red up with the Poof. They'd be good together. Much better than him and Bitchy.* Spike nodded to himself, and then started to plan.   
  
Hours later the two arrived at Angel's hotel. Spike parked in the underground garage, and they climbed the dark stairs to the lobby.   
  
"Willow! Spike! You came! Welcome to LA! Come on in. I'll show you where you can stay. Have either of you eaten?" Spike and Willow shook their heads making Angel smile. "Good... because I felt in the cooking mood earlier..." Angel led them to the elevator and then to their rooms. After unpacking they met in the kitchen. Willow's eyes grew at the amount of food that was on the large table. She smiled at Angel and sat down grabbing a plate. Angel smiled back, pleased that she was eating, and handed Spike a large mug full of blood. Spike nodded his thanks and sat down next to Willow.   
  
"So Angel, what's new?" Willow asked the dark Vampire who was sitting across from her.  
  
"Well, the 'Powers-that-be' decided that they never wanted Angelus to return, and they didn't like me brooding so much, so they bound Angelus to my soul. I can never lose my soul again. It's going better now. I don't feel so bad about what has happened. And I remember what fun being a vampire is." Spike gave out a cheer, and toasted his Sire.  
  
"But I didn't hear that. Why didn't Buffy tell me? Why isn't she here?" Willow looked at Angel in confusion.   
  
"I haven't told her. My demon hates her still. And I now see why. I could never go back to her. She never acceped the fact that I was a Vampire. She ignored that part of me, and would pretend that I was a normal man. And I can't be that for her. No matter how much she pretends." Willow nodded accepting his explanation. "But I didn't ask you here to talk about me. I know somethings wrong with you Willow, what is it?"  
  
"Everything. I'm being ignored by everyone. Tara left. And I'm not having fun anymore. I want to be doing magic, and learning more, but they keep holding me back. I want to let my naughty side out without having Buffy and Xander stuff it back inside, telling me that I shouldn't be doing that." Angel and Spike looked at eachother and nodded. Spike was relieved that his Sire was now in control, and he was even happier that Angel and Angelus had merged. And the combination seemed to be better than the parts. For the first time since he had been turned he felt comfortable around his Sire.   
  
"I'll be glad to help you Willow." Angel answered. "You know, the first thing that Cordy is going to want to do when she sees you is shop. So why don't you get some more cloths, some that your 'naughty side' likes, and then, if you're up to it, Spike and I will take you out." Willow smiled and nodded, and then yawned.   
  
"I have to sleep. Goodnight. Or should I say goodmorning." Willow left the room and went to bed. Leaving the two vampires to have a serious talk about what was wrong with Willow, and together the two planned.   
  
Some time that afternoon, Willow came down into the lobby and got tackled into a hug by a squealing Cordelia.   
  
"Willow! Look at you! You look horrible!" Cordy had planned to tell Willow how wonderful she looked, but like always, she couldn't lie. Willow looked as if she had been crying for awhile, and her cloths were rumpled. "We need to take you shopping. Oh, boss, we're leaving now. Bye." Cordelia grabbed Willow's arm before Angel could say anything, and pulled the witch out the door. Angel shook his head at how predictable Cordelia was.  
  
Many stores later, Willow had an entire new wardrobe. There were no pastels, and many dark colors. Cordelia was suprised with the choices Willow made. The cloths that Willow chose were like the cloths that the vampire Willow wore. She looked damn hot in them, but they were not the fuzzy sweater Willow that Cordelia knew. They headed back to the hotel, Cordelia telling herself that she would have a long talk with her boss when she could get him alone.  
  
"I'm ready to go out now." Willow walked down the stairs, and faced the two vampires. The two men scraped their chins off the floor and offered their arms to the witch. Willow smiled. They were speechless. Mission accomplished. She was wearing tight leather pants, and a black bodice that was laced with green ribbon. She wore high heeled boots and blood red lipstick. Dark eyeshadow had been brushed on, making her green eyes shokingly bright.   
  
The club that they took her too was exactly what the naughty Willow was looking for. Blood red couches were placed around in dark corners. People danced to dark music that was being played. Spike pulled Willow to a couch, and down onto his lap.  
  
"We prehaps should have warned you before coming here. But, this place is for demons and humans that have magic. There's no fighting here. If someone starts a fight, they're killed. Vamp's can't feed unless the human allows it. But some that come here have a feel for pain, and they allow for that. Some want to give pain, and some want to receive it. And some want a place to shag, and they have that here too. But we can do what ever you want to do." Spike looked at the red head that was looking around trying to look bored.   
  
"I want a drink first, and then I want to dance." The three got up and headed to the bar. After a few rounds of whisky, Willow grabbed her vampires and headed to the dance floor.   
  
A seductive dance followed, Willow in the middle, and Angel and Spike pressed up close. The alcohol ran through Willow's veins allowing her to be brave. Something that Faith lived by came to Willow's mind. Want. Take. Have. So, with that saying in her head, she reached out and took. She pulled Spikes arms around her, and pushed her bottom outward, making him moan in her ear. Then she reached out and grabbed Angel by the back of the neck, dragged his face down, and kissed him. His startled gasp allowed her to enter his mouth. She ran her warm tongue against his cold one, making him shudder with want. She then turned around and kissed Spike in the same fashion.   
  
"Mmmmm, Red... what brings this on?" Spike murmered. He gathered her up in his arms, and took ahold of Angel's sleeve taking them both over to a unoccupied couch. He set the witch down and ordered some wine and blood. He turned back to see his nuzzle Willows neck. Spike expected to feel the jealousy that he had felt about Angelus and Dru again, but he didn't instead, he felt loved. Willow held out her hand to have Spike join them, and he did. Willow moaned as Angel nipped at her neck and Spike licked her ear.   
  
"I love you both you know." Willow said after the waitress came and went. She took a sip of wine. "My two sexy vampires. May I keep you?" She asked. The two vampires nodded and took turns kissing her again.   
  
Sometime later they left the club, holding hands, knowing that they'd stay together. Willow had no regrets about leaving Sunnyhell. In fact she was thrilled. Spike was pleased. He had the witch, and his Sire, and he didn't have to leave. And Angel was thrilled. He had his Childe, and his witch, and he could be theirs without worry. Life was good.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
